Él me pertenece, así que abstenerte si quiera a mirarlo, perra
by Joichiro Kanra-Dark Moon
Summary: Resumen: Izaya odiaba a esa mujer, odiaba a Vorona y está dispuesto a ensuciarse las manos por deshacer el encanto cual tiene hechizado a su rubio. Nadie se mete con lo que le pertenece, nadie. Advertencia : Yaoi, tortura, un Izaya Yandare. Solo tres capítulos.


Me pertenece. Él me pertenece, así que abstenerte si quiera a mirarlo, perra.

**Resumen:** Izaya odiaba a esa mujer, odiaba a Vorona y está dispuesto a ensuciarse las manos por deshacer el encanto cual tiene hechizado a su rubio. Nadie se mete con lo que le pertenece, nadie.

**Advertencia : **Yaoi, tortura de un personaje, un Izaya Yandare, un Shizuo muy sentimental y rudo. Solo tres capítulos.

Bien en este fic mencionare el nombre de Vorona, pero no es ella, no he leído las novelas y no sé cuál sea su personalidad, aunque no es importante ya que no hablará mucho, solo queda claro que quedara muy Ooc, puede salir quien sabe solo leí una breve descripción e esa asesina rusa xD mencionare es pero saldrá Ooc( Tratare de descargar la novela después de terminar de ver No6 la novela que me inspiroen hacer este fic—especialmente la parte en donde Shion ahorca a un tipo llamado sasori para proteger a Nezumi joder yo quería que lo matara pero no importa xD solo por Nezumi no lo mato se me hizo romantic, jajaj la correccional es una mierda quien no se le zafaría un tornillo)

En un principio pensaba hacerle un corto del fic que tengo que se llama Shizaya curiosities pero me salió muy largo como para tres capítulos las historia se mi hizo extensa como para tres capítulos hare una historia parecía a esta para hacer el corto pero para hacerlo más pequeños me pasare de frente a la situación Yandere. Bueno lean.

El titulo de por si es ofensivo para Vorona pero es Izaya el que escupe ese titulo por algo dije que este iba a ser un corto y mi corto llevara el mismo titulo mostrare una muerte parecida a la que mostrare pero más rápida.

...

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

_Inquietud._

_Un miedo cegador._

_Una sensación de impotencia._

_¿Celos?_

Ya hace varios meses lo había notado, nunca se le escapaba ninguna información importante, siempre terminaba averiguando hasta la más pequeña insignificante información para su propio disfrute, de igual manera era su trabajo.

Él era Orihara, Izaya, el hombre de los eternos veintiuno, el cuervo, el gran informante de Shinjuku, el que se entrometía en lo lares de Ikekuburo, el todopoderoso, el omnipresente Dios que lo observa todo y a todos, además, el único hombre que se había enfrentado a la fuerza sobrehumana de un monstruo, sin miedo a ser derribado, enfrentándose a la bestia, al hombre más fuerte de Ikekuburo. Si, era ese hombre al que tanto decía odiar, relamiendo sus labios con tan solo disfrutar pronunciar ese nombre con una obsesión enfermiza, con una fascinación inentendible, le gustaba pronunciar el nombre de su némesis, aquel nombre que pronunciaría con todas sus letras exactas sin burla, sin sorna, olvidándose de su apodo, mencionaría su nombre por última vez el día que lo tenga bajos sus pies, arrastrando su cuerpo ensangrentado hacia él, suplicando misericordia, implorando ayuda, pidiendo perdón a su persona, ese día su sonrisa de ensancharía como nunca antes y cuando su respiración comience a alentarse miraría sus ojos en llanto de agonía y resignación, entonces, mencionaría su nombre completo: **Heiwajima,Shizuo. He Ganado. **

Pero, mientras tanto disfrutaría aquella persecución, además de disfrutar ser perseguido por esa bestia, admiraba su destreza y pasión al perseguirle, esos ojos miel llenos de ira a su persona lo tenían emocionado, su mirar le proporcionaba energía, su mirar le hacía temblar, cosa que lo divertía hasta carcajearse, le gustaba la sensación de ser perturbado, le gustaba ser intimidado por la furia de la bestia, ver sus cabellos rubios contra el viento siendo un espectáculo para la vista, con el sudor en su rostro, con sus tensos movimientos faciales, le encantaba, insistir con una mano extendida intentando alcanzarme, es emocionante.

Por eso mismo seguía aplazando su muerte, dejando ir con el tiempo su intenciones de asesinato, solo quería ver a la bestia. Por eso mismo extendía el plazo de su muerte, por eso no acababa con ese monstruo, aunque, de todas formas, si lo intentara, no podría acercársele. Lo mataría en un instante si no ideaba un plan, aunque usara estratagemas para acabar con esa miserable vida, no podría, Shizuo era impredecible.

Y sincerandonos un poco, aunque solo imaginara muchas veces; y en esas fantasiosos pensamientos de una posible escena sanguinaria de su muerte, incluso disfrutándolas con gozo relamiéndose los labios como si de un pescado graso se tratase, aunque le pareciera una fantasía gratificante, no lo haría, no podría.

Simplemente los intentos de asesinatos que le había dado a ese hombre estaba calculado, sabía que no moriría, estaba seguro que no lo haría, no podía hacerlo, era inestable, aseguraba que si sucediera su mano le temblaría al instante. Si así era.

_Shizuo-chan~ eres un monstruo~ entonces, ¿Por qué? porque esa preciosa humana se te acerca, acaso intentas engañarme~ Sabias acaso que no tienes derecho a entablar conversaciones normales con humanos, acaso esa bella rubia es tu novia. Aw Shizuo~, siempre tan impredecible, nunca se lo que vas hacer, nunca se tus pensamientos, simplemente no puedo averiguar lo que estás pensando. Deberías saberlo, esa rubia acaso es dulce contigo~ acaso es igual de dulce que yo~ acaso esa rubia se te ha enfrentado cara a cara~_

_Tú rostro al mirarla es pacífico._

_Odio tu rostro pacifico, quiero desfigurar ese rostro para ella, quiero que la odies. Estas sereno y tu voz suena como el agua fresca de los ríos de una pradera de muchas flores. No lo soporto. No lo entiendo, lo odio, odio como le hablas con paciencia, le sonríes. Puedo oler su perfume, esa mujer apesta a perfume barato, odio ese olor, ese perfume te hechiza, he, puedo olerlo, puedo ver como se te acerca, como sus asquerosas manos tocan tu traje de barman, con su aliento de prostituta te seduce, detrás de esos lentes ve tus ojos encandilados y nublados por un hechizo. Te han embrujado, el aroma de una bruja te ha poseído, pero yo te quitare ese encanto,_ _solo debo deshacerme de la bruja que te encadeno con sus grilletes._

Lo había sentido hace unos meses, la mirada fija en el rubio, fuera de su vista, arrinconado como una rata, observando. Hace unos meses había llegado esa chica, una joven idiota de buen cuerpo, una joven que se llamaba…

Si se llamaba Vorona, si esa chica de ojos azules, una asesina rusa de buena mano, tenía 19, su primer asesinato fue a los 10 cuando un delincuente entro a su casa, le gustan los dulces, su padre Drakon fue muy distante en su infancia, su padre era traficante de armas, tenía una especie de trastornó desquiciado por demostrar su poder, su pareja de trabajo es Sion, Tom le ofreció ser su guardaespaldas junto a Shizuo por sus habilidades asesinas, ama la fuerza de la bestia.

Lo odiaba, el informante la odiaba a esa mujer, algo le picaba, algo le provocaba punzadas insoportables, un tic desquiciado rebosaba en el al oír pronunciar ese nombre de la bestia, el cuervo la odiaba, pronunciar el mismo aquel nombre de **"Vorona"** le causaba nauseas, sus ácidos estomacales fluirían fuera de él, tan solo con repetir la palabra V.

Sus puños se tensaban, cerrados con furia. Era Ira sacada de la nada, una ira que no mostrada en su rostro. Su sonrisa de siempre era amplia y socarrona, su palabras eran las de siempre burlonas e hirientes, sus movimientos siempre delicados, siempre finos, su mirada siempre arriba, siempre brillante y seductora, su cabeza siempre en alto lleno de superioridad. Pero su corazón y sus pensamientos estaban fijos en una cosa: "Shizuo"

—Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí. Qué casualidad, que coincidencia más gratificante, que alegría verlos justo hoy- No es lindo vernos nuevamente. No es acaso un maravilloso paseo de pareja. ~Shizuo-chan ~Aw el amor, el amor joven~

— ¡Púdrete maldita pulga¡ Imaginas cosas ahora, puff- El sol te vuelvo desquiciado pulgas. Porque mejor no nos haces el favor y te regresas al nido de ratas al que perteneces, acaso no tienes una suite o algo así, rata.

—Oh Shizuo-chan~ como puedes decir eso enfrente de una dama-Tan, uy, pero tan sofisticada. ~Vorona-kun~ acaso no eres una dama muy sofisticada, Msr marimacha.

—No tientes tu suerte Izaya. Solo eres una maldita basura de alcantarilla, solo eres una pequeña pulga asquerosa. Vuelve a decirlo y juro que te torceré el cuello.

Izaya sonrió ampliamente son serenidad, sacando desquició a ambos guardespaldas, Tom solo suspiraba con resignación. Aunque no lo mostrara a simple vista en su interior repartía una gran cantidad de insultos a esa mujer, si no tuviera control de sí mismo juraba que sacaría su navaja y le cortaría la yugular. Lo haría, estaba seguro y nadie lo detendría, nadie.

—Vamos tranquilos simplemente ignorémosle y ya. Es como un niño haciendo una travesura, solo quiere jugar un rato para matarse el tiempo pero si no funciona su juego simplemente se va con las ganas.

Izaya chasqueo la lengua mirando a Tom, era realmente suspicaz, era un ser humano muy interesante pero aun así le molesto esa impertinente forma de dirigirse a él, pero tenía razón era como un niño haciendo un travesura, incluso su odio a Vorona era como la molestia de un niño cuando le robaba su juguete ¿Qué ocasionaba? Un berrinche eso era lo que hacía, un berrinche camuflado.

—Aja. Porque no escuchan a su adorado jefe~ Obedescan, vallanse, vallanse como los perros guardianes que sois: un golden retriver y un pastor alemán, obedezcan a su amo que les dará un croqueta~

—Pulga de mierda a quien estas llamando perro. Bastardo, lárgate de aquí, lárgate de Ikekuburo tu no perteneces aquí- Eres,eres un maldito parasito, un chupa sangre, te matare, juro que lo hare ahora mismo.

Shizuo estaba a punto de arremeterse contra el informante, eso alegraba al cuervo, su ira ante todo provocaba esas sensaciones en su cuerpo, vibraciones exquisitas, miedo y peligro, eso lo hacía sentirse vivo. Ver su cuerpo impulsarse con rudeza hacía él, dando unos pasos atrás, esperando el golpe que tendría que esquivar, esperar ver destrozos y pisos con grietas por su fuerza, esperaba eso y mucho más—igual, anqué la bestia no lo supiera, pagaría los daños. — pero nunca sucedió, la fuerza del golpe no lo aventó, no sentía su aliento, tampoco su respiración agitada, no escuchaba insultos, ni murmullos, nada.

Solo esa voz, esa voz femenina, esa insoportable voz femenina.

La vio a ella poniendo una manos en el hombro de la bestia, sobándole, provocando como un efecto instantáneo que el hombre dejara su tensión, se acercó más y más, burlándose del cuervo, agarro su mano y la apretó junto a la suya, el no cambiaba su semblante pero lo odiaba, sentía el fuego arder en su interior, se resistía a la tentación de rechinar los dientes de frustración, quería cortarle esas manos, quería alejar esas manos, quería cortar su garganta y dejarla para siempre muda.

—Aw que lindo~ Tenía razón, son lindos juntos se ven como una pareja enamorada, perfectos el uno para el otro. Quien no pensaría igual al verlo juntos, un Fenómeno de fuerza inhumana y una lesbiana asesina con una fuerza tosca y brutal. Awww~No quieren darse un beso frente a todos, la pareja de fenómenos más perfecta~

—Pulga de mierda no te saldrás…

—Shizuo hagamos caso a Tom, perdemos el tiempo con esa mierda, lo sé, lo sé, yo también quiero matarle pero no ahora, tenemos trabajo, aparte Izaya no vale la pena, el nunca vale la pena.

—Bueno,emmm. Tienes razón.

—Has caso a Vorona. Simplemente que no te afecte lo que te digas Izaya. —agregó Tom.

—Oh si, has lo que te diga tu noviecita. —interrumpió Izaya. —Escúchala, hazle caso, seguramente te recompensara muy bien Shizuo-chan~ No sabes realmente quien es esa mujer, no sabes nada de ella, podría recompensarte con una bala en la nuca, o darte un pastel con veneno, hazle caso a tu novia.

Aunque su voz sonaba como siempre, Tom noto un quiebre entre la forma de hablar de Izaya, estaba tenso, era más observador que Shizuo, al parecer Vorona sonreía ligeramente, lo había notado, el informante está haciendo un berrinche.

—Um, un beso Izaya.

— ¿Un beso de qué?

—Lo dijiste, Shizuo y yo deberíamos besarnos. No es así.

—Aw~ lo piensan hacer en público. ~

—Por supuesto es un regalo que te doy por ser tan servicial.

— ¡HA! Vorona que cosas dices. Estas Bromea…

Vorona había jalado con brusquedad el cuerpo de Shizuo atrayéndolo para luego acercar su rostro al de ella, entonces lo hizo. Ella toco sus labios, hizo contacto con los labios de la bestia. Izaya no esperaba que lo hiciera, no lo esperaba, pero se besaron, o ella lo hacía, sintió un fuego sumergir de su interior, verla enjuagar su lengua con la saliva de Shizuo le pareció obsceno, desagradable, asqueroso, envidiable si envidiable porque él quería ser el único poseedor de esos carnosos labios.

Lo había profanado, lo había tocado, esa perra lo había tocado. Su rostro sin haberlo podido controlar de desfiguro por fin, se rompió su máscara de hipocresía. Tom se sorprendió al ver el rostro del cuerpo contorsionarse de la ira, sus ojos marrones rojizos estaban encendidos, esa mirada aterradora ocasionaba escalofríos, rechinaba los dientes. Se veía resistiéndose al impulso de separarlos con un empujón, contenía sus ganas de saltar encima de ellos, su boca se contenía con amargura.

Se separaron, porque Shizuo no quería más, la separo ya que lo estaba asfixiando con su boca no le dejo respirar además estaba sonrojado, muy sonrojado no por el hecho de que le gustara, la verdad no sintió nada, era solo que el informante estaba ahí ¿he? Y porque tenía que importarle el cuervo.

La rubia sonrió con diversión.

—Vaya pero que tal, porque esa cara Izaya-san- Porque tan molesto. ¡Mírate¡ acaso tu no fuiste el que nos incitó a besarnos.

_Oh por favor, cállate la boca puta._

—Vamos Vorona, tu dijiste que nos vayamos.

—Espera, es que no lo vez, Shizuo.

— ¿Ver, qué cosa?

—Ver el rostro hirviendo de la pulga. Es fácil, Izaya-kun esta celoso.

Izaya quedo petrificado, que acababa de mencionar esa mujer. Lo acababa de desnudar, juraba que la mataría, la mataría, lamentaría haber abierto su boca, le cortaría la lengua.

Shizuo aún no entendía ¿celoso? Pero como podría estar celoso, que razón tendría para estar celoso de él, su enemigo, el que odia, el que lo persigue, que razón lógica habría, acaso insinuaba. Que insinuaba Vorona, pero que rayos creía saber.

—Vamos no creo que este celoso, porque tendría que estar celoso de Shizuo. Izaya prácticamente lo tiene todo, Shizuo no tiene nada, además se odian desde la secundaria y….

—Si lo se Tom, lo sé pero, joder, acaso no le miras su cara. Shizuo míralo tú también, una mujer sabe de estas cosas mejor que ustedes puedo olerlo, saberlo y entenderlo con tan solo ver esa reacción desprevenida de su rostro-Observa, Shizuo , ni siquiera me lo contradice y ¿sabes porque? porque lo agarre infraganti, no sabe qué hacer, como siempre ha creido que nadie lo leería, no sabe cómo reaccionar. Shizuo. Izaya está celoso, porque está enamorado de ti, joder, cómo es posible que no lo hayas notado, son un par de estúpidos, que gracioso.

La rubia se estaba carcajeando hasta más no poder¿realmente era para reírse? Se estaba burlando de los sentimientos del cuervo. Pero Shizuo por otro lado, estaba algo inquietado, no sabía como reaccionar, ¿qué responder? Si tenía razón o solo era un estupidez, Tom solo se sobaba lo sienes esperando ya salir de ahí, mientras Izaya tragaba duro su propia saliva, tenía razón, había sido desenmascarado, y el jamás había sido destapado por nadie, eso lo enfurecía, esa mujer había destapado su verdad dejándole desnuda.

Si, estaba enamorado de Shizuo. Estaba enamorado y por eso no le mataba. ¿Vibraciones de adrenalina? Su trasero. Todo era una simple excusa, una excusa que el mismo se daba para negar su verdad. No lo mataba porque lo amaba, y odiaba por amarlo y lo imaginaba muerto por desparecer ese rastro de debilidad, desparecer su debilidad haría olvidar ese sentimiento, o eso creía. Matarlo, sería quitarse un peso de encima o ¿aumentaría?, no lo sabía ciertamente. Pero de algo si estaba seguro, mataría a Vorona, lo haría, la torturaría sin piedad, de eso esta seguro, completamente.

_Y te matare maldita zorra, es un juramento, te matare lo juro, lo hare, lo hare, te destrozare._

—Vorona te has chiflado.

—Hay Shizuo por favor, mírale la cara-puff. Hombres, hombres. Izaya porque no desembuchas ya todo, haber dilo. Amo a Shizuo Heiwajima, dilo, dile que lo amas.

—Es mejor que te mantengas callada como la buena perra que eres.

Había acertado.

Simplemente contestando esa absurda declaración, dio la respuesta de un "Si" camuflado. Shizuo y Tom lo sabían. Especialmente Shizuo soltó un: "Debes estar jugando ¿verdad?

Cometió la torpeza de responder cortante con una emoción de odio y rechazo, así era, Izaya había destapado todo.

—Sabes de todas formas Shizuo no te corresponderá, no lo hará porque tú le das asco.

_Que dijiste maldita zorra._

—Vorona, cállate.

—Pero Shizuo~ Ay que decirle la verdad. Tús sentimientos solo son un sueño, un sueño inútil, un sueño estorboso e irreal. Estas es la explicación de la verdad. Según lo que me han contado, según lo que Shizuo menciono tú has estado así desde la secundaria.

— ¡Vorona ya basta! Cállate. —Shizuo le gritó se estaba excediendo, se estaba adentrando a terrenos peligrosos además quería que se callara, que cerrara su boca de una vez. Ver la cara de Izaya, ver la ira y la vergüenza en su rostro, le provocaba algo no sabía que era, pero provocaba querer tirarle un puñetazo a su amiga en estos momentos. Era extraño, el nunca pensaría así.

—Shizuo míralo, tan solo míralo. Ha estado enamorado de ti desde la secundaria, lo veo, tienes ganas de llorar, pulgita, lo veo, tus ojos comienzan a humedecerse la ira no la contienes ¿verdad? Lo veo, creíste con tu retorcida mente que te amaría si le arruinabas la vida. Es fácil saberlo solo querías llamar su atención. Eres como un niño buscando afecto de sus papis, pero sabes Shizuo no te va dar nada.

—Vorona es suficiente. — insistió en un susurro.

—Solo una cosa. Izaya-san.~ Shizuo solo me ama a mi~ el no es un ser tan asqueroso como tú. Encima homosexual, de verdad eres una sabandija. Sabes el me lo dijo una vez cuando estábamos en la cama, cuando estábamos calientes y acurrucados, desnudos en su cuarto, a mis oídos lo dijo: Izaya es un ser nauseabundo, nadie lo quiere, es simplemente un carga, una molestia, solo es basura.

—Tú a Shizuo le provocas gases, eres….

—Deja de decir estupideces Vorona, nos vamos ya de una buena vez, estoy harto y cansado de ver a la pulga y verte a ti de chiflada escupiendo mierdas, vámonos joder. Tom por favor ayúdame—gritó todo lo que pudo sujetando sus manos con fuerza, sin ocultar su enojo, eso que había dicho jamás paso, eso era una vil y cruel mentira, demasiado cruel que hasta el mismo sintió el puñal. Vio las lágrimas de Izaya escurrir de su rostro como un día de lluvia, ver esa emoción por primera vez, le dio ganas de abrazarlo pero no lo haría, no podía, simplemente no podía acercársele, era su némesis aun, aunque fuera verdad…por Dios ¡Era Verdad! Sino no estaría llorando, sino fuera cierto estaría riéndose a carcajadas como una pulga, pero en vez de eso cerro sus puño tratando de cubrir su cara inútilmente.

—Shizuo aún no he acabo, míralo, míralo está cediendo, no lo disfrutas.

—Vámonos de una vez. — Shizuo corto fríamente asustando a la rubia, su fuerza era mayor casi sobrehumana, no podía enfrentarse ahora, le estaba apretando fuerte. Shizuo la jalo sacándola del escenario, Tom solo miro para adelante.

Izaya quedo ahí solo, ridículo, furioso. Odiaba si la odiaba.

Vorona, a esa mujer la odiaba. Shizuo estaba hechizado por su belleza, y desharía ese encanto, porque Shizuo era suyo, no importaba los pensamientos de la bestia no le interesaba si lo amaba o no, con el bastaba, si él lo amaba, lo amaría por siempre, y mataría a los impertinentes que interrumpieran su persecución.

Si lo haría, si no le creían deberían saber que Izaya ya había matado a varias amiguitas de la bestia. Izaya estaba enfermo, tan solo una mujer se atrevía a mirarlo o alguien aunque sea un hombre que Izaya no conocía le hablaba aunque tres silabas, o pedía una dirección, terminaba misteriosamente ensangrentado en algún lugar apestoso de las profundidades de Ikekuburo. Amaba a Shizuo pero no le gustaba compartirlo, mataría a Tom si se volvía una amenaza, mataría a su inexpresivo hermano si era necesario, mataría a sus propias hermanas si se le ocurriera hacer lo que hizo Vorona, a su amigo a Shinra o se la ingeniería para matar a Celty, pero lo mataría a todos solo por ese hombre, ya lo había echo, porque no hacerlo de nuevo.

Incluso en la secundaria, una linda chica se acercó a su rubio, no le tenía miedo, le ofreció su amor, pero él deshizo ese encantamiento. La mato con sus propias manos aun lo recordaba, puso sus dos dedos en la carne de su cuello apretó fuertemente ese lugar, la sujetaba para que no se moviera, así era, sus gemidos de dolor lo excitaban, lo apretó más y más hasta que murió ahogada, pero eso no bastaba agarro su cuchillo y corto el vientre de la chica lo abrió por completo para ver la sangre brotar, brotar intensamente, no quería ver su interior le daba asco pero lo dejaría así, luego inculparía a otro chico, uno que odiaba a Shizuo preferiblemente, lo inculparía de asesinato, dejo todo limpio sin huellas.

Pronto en medio del llanto en plena calle dejo de llorar, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora aun sentía las lágrimas caer, sus ojos perdieron el brillo de la cordura, mostrando al otro Izaya en todo su esplendor, se ensanchó de él una sonrisa escalofriante, muy grande, su dientes sobresalían, para luego soltar un carcajeada desquiciada, la gente lo miraba por el cual se calmó pero aún mantenía la sonrisa perversa.

—Te matare Vorona, desearías no haber conocido a Shizuo nunca en tu maldita vida, el me pertenece, él es mío, solo mío, maldita perra.

...

...

...

...

* * *

Continuara….

Eso de estrangular lo saque de No6 además de lo que Shion hizo a sasori o bueno estuvo a punto de hacer también casi estrangula a un sobreviviente de la cacería del bloque oeste para darle paz, aunque Shion no sabía lo que hacía en cambio Izaya si xD. El prox capi la mitad será el punto de vista de shizuo la otra mitad la de izaya y su plan, la otra mitad el asesinato de Vorona dejándolos en el final OWO asi con ese mismo gesto ya que en el tercer capitulo debe a ver romance *-*

Tengo entendido Que Vorona Odia a Izaya asi que no piensen que le estoy haciendo bulling ni nada por el estilo, no odio a Vorona pero el en prox capitulo la mataran así que fansesitos de Vorona pueden retirarse. Yo no soy una fanática del yanderismo ni nada yo odio estos comportamientos locos por eso odio a gasai yuno como personaje, pero pensé porque no hacer a un Izaya yandere además necesito a una mujer interesante para esto porque no Vorona bueno a celty no la usar porque , ya ademas es una Dullahan, Celty es más fuerte que Izaya en lo personal bueno todos son más fuertes que Izaya pero el tiene inteligencia ya advertí. Saludos.


End file.
